More than He expected
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay and Erin are married with 3 kids . Tyler and Mckenna twins are 14 and little Hunter who is 3. They all go on a roadtrip to North Carolina for a wedding, maybe a surprise. Just a little fanfiction.
**I do not own anything. All rights go to NBC and Dick Wolf**

Jay turned his head as he looked over at his wife. Erin laid next to him. He pushed her hair back and made sure she stayed asleep. Jay rolled out of his bed and put his pants on then threw on an Army shirt, he had on the ground of their room. He walked to his son's room and opened the door his thirteen year old son Tyler, was sound asleep. He walked to his daughter's room, his thirteen year old daughter Mckenna was rolling around in her bed. He closed the door and walked to his three year old son Hunter's room. He was just opening his eyes. He looked turned his dad and smiled. He got out of his bed and ran towards Jay and hugged him. Jay smiled and his son followed him into the living room of their house.

"Daddy, Can you make me pancakes? Also It's Mommy's birthday." Jay picked him up and ruffled his hair. Hunter started laughing.

"I know bud. Let's go make pancakes for Mommy." Jay carried his three year old son into the kitchen and put him down he ran to the pantry and picked up the pancake box mix. He ran back to his dad and handed it to him. Jay grabbed a bowl and started mixing the batter. He picked Hunter up and put him on the counter and he started helping his dad mix the batter. After they were done. Jay put blueberries in the batter and mixed it up then got the pan ready, just as the pancakes were finishing up.

Mckenna walked out of her room and walked to the bathroom holding her phone in one hand, she put it on the counter and brushed her teeth she pulled her hair up into a bun and walked out the door. She walked to the kitchen and smelled in the freshly made pancakes. Jay smiled as he saw his daughter walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Kenna, You want some pancakes?" Jay asked ,Mckenna nodded her head as she sat down at the table.

"Well good, you'll have to wait until your mom gets up. Good Morning though sweetie." Jay put Hunter down on the ground and he ran into the living room. Jay walked to the living room and put the TV on. He put Mickey Mouse on for his son then walked back into the kitchen and set the table. He caved in and gave his only daughter her plate of food. She's got him wrapped around her finger anything she wants,she gets. Jay loves all three of his kids. They are his pride and joy. Tyler rolled out of bed, he grabbed his phone off the charger and and checked his social media. He climbed out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. Hunter sat happily on the couch watching his Mickey Mouse.

"Good Morning Dad. Isn't it Mom's birthday?" Jay shook his head as his eldest son sat down at the table and picked up the fork.

Jay walked to his room and opened the door a bit, he walked to Erin's side of the bed and kissed her forehead waking her up.

"Happy Birthday my wonderful wife. I made your favorite breakfast from the help of our favorite son." Erin opened her eyes and kissed her husband good morning.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Jay following her wrapped his arms around her body. They kissed. "I love you." Erin murmured, in between the kisses.

They stopped kissing and the two walked to the living room where their three kids were sitting. Hunter stood up and ran towards his Mom. He wrapped his arms around her legs and hugged her tightly. Erin picked him up and kissed him. Jay walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table after putting Erin and Hunter's plate down. Erin put her son down and he ran towards the table.

"Happy Birthday Mom. I love you." Mckenna said, Erin kissed the top of her daughter's head and sat down. Tyler smiled.

"Happy Birthday Mom." Tyler said as he stuffed another fork full of pancake. Jay raised his eyebrow at his son and, Tyler stopped immediately. Erin took a bite of her food and ate more pancake. Jay got up and did the dishes,but stopped after Mckenna got up and started doing them herself. Jay walked into his room where his wife was and kissed her.

"Jay, I can't believe another year went by and you are still my husband." Erin let out a small chuckle.

"We kinda have three kids. Do you wanna tell them today? Or tomorrow morning." Erin smiled

The kids ran into their room and Tyler decided to just play the xbox. Mckenna was texting her friend Harper. Jay wrapped his arm around Erin and smiled.

"Kids,We gotta talk to you!" Jay yelled, Hunter was the first one out of the playroom,he ran in holding an Iron Man action figure. Tyler walked in after Mckenna.

"Go pack your bags. We gotta leave to go to North Carolina tomorrow. Your Uncle Ryan is getting married remember."

"Right. I'll go pack now. Mom,what do I pack?" Mckenna asked

"Considering it's summertime. I would pack shorts, and a dress, and nice clothes. Also pack your nikes. Your dad and I might have a surprise for you. Hurry we are leaving late tonight."

Mckenna ran into her room and pulled out her suitcase, and started packing her clothes. She knew her uncle was getting married she just didn't know when or where. It was a surprise. Tyler packed his bag then walked into the living room.

"Jay,they are gonna be so surprised." Erin chuckled, Jay handed Erin the disney magic band box and she packed it into her suitcase. After she finished that she went into Hunter's room and helped him pack his bag. Mckenna packed her computer and her chargers then walked into the living room.

"Ty,Nicole keeps texting me. You should text her back." Tyler moaned.

"I don't like her and I never have. I don't get what she doesn't get." Tyler looked at his phone and saw the millions of texts.

"Are you two ready?" Erin asked carrying her bag out. Mckenna shook her head.

"I'm ready mom." Mckenna grabbed her bag and walked outside she put her suitcase in the trunk then grabbed her backpack and put it where she was sitting. Jay put the suitcases in neatly,while Erin put Hunter in his carseat.

"Bud, you are gonna have to watch mickey mouse with the headphones alright?" Erin said

Hunter shook his head. Jay climbed into the suburban. Tyler climbed in and plugged in his phone charger,Mckenna plugged hers in then put her headphones in and fell asleep. It was an 11 hour drive.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like this little fanfic.**


End file.
